


Ask an honest question

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alaric gives his ring to Damon and has no protection from his mind control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask an honest question

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "mind control/amnesia" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/26793.html). Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/29081.html). Author's notes [here](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/162373.html).

"Are you sure?"

Alaric nodded.

Damon closed in, until Alaric could feel his breath on his face. "You actually trust me?"

"Enough for you not to kill me."

"I can do a lot of damage without killing you."

"I know. I've seen it."

Damon raised an eyebrow, and his hand. "My, my. Aren't we self-destructive?"

Alaric lifted his hands to eye level and deliberately slid his ring off right next to Damon's face. He placed it in the palm of his hand, and let prickling, dubious excitement flood through him.

Damon pocked the ring. "You know you'll never get this back."

"We'll see."

"Fine."

He met Alaric's gaze, his eyes blue and clear. He didn't speak for a moment, and Alaric forced himself not to fidget.

Damon exhaled. "Let's see, where to start."

"Can we do this?"

"Come on, Alaric," Damon said, almost sing-song. "The anticipation's half the fun."

"Maybe for you."

Damon grinned. He wasn't fooled. But his gaze intensified, and Alaric felt his focus sharpen until there was nothing in the world but Damon and his eyes.

"You'll remember this after we're done," Damon said, his voice no different, but there was a weight that hadn't been there before. The nerves and impatience Alaric felt was completely wiped away. "I could say you'd enjoy this, but I think I'll let you decide that."

"Yes," Alaric said, his voice slightly flat and distant.

"Lovely." Damon stepped back, but he kept eye contact. "Now you'll take off your clothes."

Alaric took off his jacket as he did every night when he got home.

"Stop." Damon shook his head. "You have no sense of finesse, do you?"

Alaric stopped. His chest continued rising and falling, but he was breathing more shallow than before.

Damon sat on the couch across from the fireplace. "Move across from me."

And Alaric was there. He didn't entirely remember walking, but he remembered Damon had told him to.

"Take off your shirt. Slowly."

Alaric grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt and rolled it up, exposing his stomach, his pecs, his arms. Damon took a long, leisurely look, and the pressure eased from Alaric, but once the shirt was on the floor next to his jacket, Damon snapped back to his eyes.

"Do you want me?" Damon asked, low. "Answer truthfully."

"Yes."

"How much?"

"As much as I ever have."

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Since the first time I saw you." There was no shame with the revelation, no hesitation is saying it. A part of Alaric's mind knew, logically, that he should be ashamed, but he didn't feel it.

But Damon stood up and walked over. He brushed the tips of his fingers over Alaric's cheeks, and Alaric could feel the heat reflected back on him.

"Have you ever been controlled before?" Damon asked.

"Yes."

"By a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Damon smirked. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because I didn't remember."

"But whoever did it left a loophole so someone like me could find out. Maybe Isobel?"

"Yes."

Damon rolled his eyes, and the pressure eased. A bit of Alaric rose back to the surface, and he gasped quietly. Isobel had controlled him? When?

"I didn't say you could do that," Damon snapped, his eyes back in place. Alaric started breathing easy again, and the warmth from his cheeks spread through his body. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Mean it."

Alaric felt tears rise to his eyes. "Damon, I'm so sorry."

Damon's lopsided grin appeared. "Better. Undress me, and you'd better do it so I like it."

Alaric brushed his hands over Damon's already open shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, his eyes locked with Damon's. He started on Damon's belt without looking. He accidentally grazed his crotch once, twice, and when he did it a third time, Damon grabbed one of his hands and held it there.

"Do you want this inside you?" he asked, his power shooting through Alaric like a bullet.

"No."

"No? What do you want?"

"To be inside you."

Damon laughed incredulously. "I'm running this, and you still want control. Classic."

Alaric waited, feeling the weight of Damon's cock against his hand. Damon grabbed the crotch of Alaric's jeans roughly. Even though he flooded with pleasure, his dick was flaccid, passive.

"Grow hard for me," Damon whispered. "And make some noise."

Alaric's cock went erect, and he gasped, shivering against Damon.

"If you want to fuck me, you'll have to say please. Nicely."

"Please," Alaric breathed, around another shiver.

"And you'll have to last as long as I tell you."

"Yes."

"Wonderful." Damon unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "Tell me what you think."

Alaric looked down, but Damon's touch was stayed strong in his mind. "It's average."

"Well, that's what I get for not telling you to exaggerate." He turned. "My ass?"

"Amazing." His voice was as flat as ever.

"Better. Take off the rest of your clothes."

Alaric did, and he stood in front of Damon naked. Damon opened a drawer out of a side table and grabbed something. It looked like a packaged condom.

"Catch," he said, tossing it forward.

Alaric grabbed the package from the air.

"I'll save my magnums for someone less…average," Damon said. "Put it on."

Alaric tore the wrapping and rolled the condom onto his cock. Damon pulled a bottle out of the drawer, stuck it on top of the table, and closed the drawer.

"Use plenty of lube," Damon said, giving him one last stare as he stretched onto the couch. "And listen to every command I give, even when I'm not looking at you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Now fuck me."

Alaric walked forward without any hesitation and grabbed the bottle. He applied liberal amounts of lube to his fingers and over his condom, and carefully stuck his pointer finger in Damon's ass. Damon hissed.

"God," he said. "Lick my asshole, or this is going to hurt like a bitch."

Alaric bent and began lapping at Damon's asshole at once. Damon groaned with each motion, and gave directions.

"Faster. Slower. Oh…there, there. Yes. Oh, God."

After a few minutes of this, Damon said, "Okay, try the fingers again."

Alaric applied more lube and slipped his pointer finger back in. It went much easier, and Damon grabbed the arm of the couch roughly as Alaric ran his finger in, and slipped another finger in, carefully stretching him.

"Oh yes, fuck me."

After putting more lube on his condom, Alaric took his dick in hand and slowly sunk in Damon's ass, taking his time. Damon quivered under him, sending all kinds of sensation through Alaric. But he remained silent until Damon, panting, said, "Make noise, dammit."

"God," Alaric said, with slightly more feeling than before. "God, Damon."

Damon pushed against him the littlest bit. "Grab my hips."

Alaric did, and dug his fingers in as he slipped mostly out, and back in again. He increased in speed, and he was so overwhelmed with ecstasy, he almost couldn't see straight.

Finally, Damon cried, "Come for me!"

Alaric spent into the condom as Damon shot into the air. They both shook, and when Damon said, "I release you," Alaric pulled out and collapsed onto the couch next to him, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Why the fuck do you trust me?" Damon asked, lying next to Alaric.

"I don't," Alaric said automatically. Not because he wasn't acting under his own command; it was just his way with Damon. "But…I had to do it. Like I was compelled."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "By Isobel?"

Alaric shook his head. "I kind of felt like I'd done this before, but I needed a push to remember, you know?"

"Do you remember now?"

"No." Alaric wiped more sweat from his eyes.

Damon ran a hand up and down Alaric's arm. "You shouldn't have remembered as much as you did. But Isobel's never been a great vampire."

"You'd know."

"Have you ever thought about being a vampire?" Damon grinned. "You could try some mind whammy on me."

"I didn't think it worked on vampires."

"It doesn't. But we could pretend it did."

"I don't need to be a vampire for that."

"No," Damon said, "but you could come feeding with me. And we could ensnare unsuspecting humans together."

"Dream on."

Damon gave Alaric a little shove and got to his feet. He walked over to his discarded pants, rifled through them, and extracted the ring. He tossed it back to Alaric, who caught it without difficulty, although he fumbled a little more than he had under Damon's mind power.

"I'm going to fuel up," Damon said, walking away without putting a stitch of clothing on. "Any time you want to join me."

Alaric watched him walk away with the ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
